Mosa Mosa no Mi
Mosa Mosa no Mi (植物植物の実) is Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user to fully minipulate plant life. It also affords the user certain plant-like capabilities. Strength & Weaknesses The most noticeable ability of this fruit is it allows the user to control plant-life, such as allowing the user to instantly grow a tree from a tree seed, or manipulate plant vines to use for attacks. It can also serve to manipulate pollen and poisons of plants, even after refining through alchemy. Marcy Valkaz, a Vice-Admiral and lead Doctor of the Marines, uses this devil fruit to assist in applying medicines to those with illnesses and even uses his devil fruit to use vines to assist in surgery with great precision, a testament to his extreme control over plant life. The user also gains some capabilities of plants well, such as being able to absorb the sun light to temporarily restore stamina by using plants. It also affords the user a natural heightened immunity to chemicals, such as poisons. It also transforms the user on a cellular level literally. Their cells become encased in cell walls, which can hinder the movements of anyone who eats it. However, just by moving against the resistance, it can result in training your body just by doing common motions, such as walking. So it can increase the user's physical strength beyond a normal human's with basic training, quickly affording the user super-human level strength. It also makes the user's skin and organs slightly more resilient due to the cell walls, such as to damage or heat. This devil fruit can be very formidable in combat as well, if the user himself is knowledgeable of botany. Techniques *'Bullet Seed' (バレットシード, Baretto Shīdo): This attack is incoprated with Marcy's gun. He loads a hardened plant seed inside the chamber of his gun and shoots the seed at the intended target. After reaching a certain distance, it instantly grows into full grown tree in mid-flight. The result is a tree flying at high velocity towards the target. This is usually used to sink an enemy pirate ship in one shot, but he also uses it to deal damage to giants or to crush his target. *'Vine Revolution' (バインレボリューション, Bain Reboryūshon): This attack involves vines that Marcy keeps hidden within his Vice-Admiral coat. He sprouts vines from the empty sleeves of his coat and uses them in conjunction with his attacks to increase the amount of hits. They also be used to defend him against an assaulting opponent, such ans wrapping around an enemies legs or wrists to stop or slow an assault to minimize damage. **'Vine Revolution: Petrified Edge' (バインレボリューション: 石化エッジ, Bain Reboryūshon: Ishi-ka Ejji): A variation of the Vine Revolution. it surrounds the user in thickvines, Marcy then uses his fruits ability to rapidly age and alter it's form to match Petirifed Wood. The density of the vines become as hard as steel and can defend against many melee and sword attacks alike. It can also be used to trap and opponent or be used to increase the peircing power of his vines. Marcy often hardens only the tips of the vines to use as portable, flexible, and extendable spears. *'Rootie Tootie' (ルーティトゥーティー, Rūtitoūtī): Marcy slams one of his feet into the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike the opponent with spiked roots, which pierce, slash and bind the opponent in place. Depending on the seeds or plants available to Marcy, the spikes can secrete poison to further damage his opponent, which can render the opponent sick from the poison which will hinder their overall motor functions. The roots are also thick enough to keep the opponent in place for future attacks. *'Bomb Flower' (ボムフラワー, Bomu Furawā): This is an ability that allows Marcy to create explosive rose bulbs. Small dark-colored vines emerge from his sleeve and conjoin on the palm of his hand. A small seed is deposited on his palm, vines then cover it and grow it until it turns into a large black rose bulb, roughly the size of a small rock you could hold in your palm. The bulb is literally as hard as iron, but far lighter. It ignites and then gives off a huge explosion, which can be done on even the slightest contact on a surface of any kind, or explode at Marcy's whim, which allows it to also be used as a trap. The size of the explosion and the damage it can do is equivalent to a "Muggy Ball". The seeds are a special cross-breed of plant that were bred by Marcy using his medical and botany skills. *'Kogosei' (光合成, Photosynthesis): A technique where he sprouts numerous golden rose bulbs all over his back, after he embeds numerous seeds into his back before hand. After they all sprout, they then all open at once. The roses once opened, absorb sunlight then transform it into nutrients and inject it into Marcy's body. It gives Marcy restored vitality and stamina, allowing him to last longer then normal in a fight. This ability is a direct result of the user being able to mimic the qualities of plants, such as using sun light. Also, as long the bulbs are open and absorbing sun light, the cellular walls of the user become even more resiliant, reducing damage taken from blunt force and cuts, it also keeps the body constantly well fed, affording the body more energy for quicker, stronger attacks. It also fights against hunger. This fruit's technique is similiar to the Gomu Gomu no Mi's Gear Second technique, which increases the body's natural capabilities. INCOMPLETE Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits Category:User: Lyani